The Legend of Lunar Moon
by Snowy The Sky Wolf
Summary: My name is Lunar Moon, and I am a Shiny Cresselia. I have a Darkrai brother named Shadow Moon. And this is our story. Rated T to be safe.


**Foxy: Hey everyone! I'm here for my first ever oneshot! A long one in fact...And...Anyone notice I changed my username?**

**Kate: Yes! She is now Snowy The Sky Wolf! Foxy is no longer Snowdog14! Just a note to everyone that has read her stories before!**

**Katie (Kate AC:NL): Foxy got this idea in her head while she was trying to soft reset for a Shiny Cresselia on her Platinum. Somehow the Shiny Cresselia's name, Lunar Moon, fits in the ten space nickname limit...**

**Foxy: That's a good thing! XD Oh yeah, a note about Lunar Moon's name...You pronounce Lunar "Lune-er".**

**Kate: And Shadow Moon...I'm pretty sure that doesn't fit in the ten space limit...**

**Foxy: Yeah...Shadow Moon's nickname is Dark Moon. Like Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. But I'm pretty sure you can't nickname a Darkrai without hacking the Member's Card to get to Newmoon Island...**

**Kate: Eh. Let's get the disclaimer going please.**

**Foxy: I'll do it this time! I, Snowy The Sky Wolf, do not own Pokemon, or any of it's characters.**

**Katie: She only owns herself (AKA Foxy), and me, Katie! XD**

**Foxy: Thanks Katie! Story Begin!**

* * *

**Lunar Moon's POV**

My name is Lunar Moon. I am a Shiny Cresselia, and I live on Fullmoon Island with my protective brother, Shadow Moon, who is a Darkrai that lives on Fullmoon Island's counterpart, Newmoon Island. Why do we live on these two separate islands? For me being a Shiny Pokemon and the fact that both Shadow Moon and I are Legendary Pokemon, we live here to avoid from being captured by evil organizations that want to use us for power and money.

_"Lunar Moon. Can you hear me sister?" _Shadow Moon calls to me using telepathy.

_"Yes, I can hear you brother. What is on your mind?"_

_"I can sense that another evil organization is coming for us, sister. We should prepare for battle and stay alert." _Shadow Moon warns. I had already become used to Shadow Moon's warnings, as many different evil societies had come for us before.

_"What is their name and their Pokemon's strength level?" _I ask, curious.

_"I have yet to know that information, my sister. We shall learn when the time is near. Please be careful, Lunar Moon. Also,please remember the rule...if there is someone that will come and help us; only trust them if they actually help you and if they know both yours and my names."_

_"I will. You please be careful too, brother." _I cut off the telepathy from there so I could prepare for battle. Shadow and I do not know how strong they will be, but we will try until we succeed.

**Normal POV**

"Men! Move out to Fullmoon Island and Newmoon Island now!" A man with grayish green hair and red eyes yells.

"YES SIR!" Grunts yell as they file out towards giant ships. The man laughs in response.

"Soon, both Shiny Cresselia and Darkrai shall be Team Plasma's...no...mine...ALL MINE! MUHAHAHA! They shall do as I say...and everyone in the world will bow down at my knees..."

"Lord Ghetsis sir! We are all ready for takeoff to start Operation: Catch Shiny Cresselia and Darkrai!" One of the grunts run in.

"Good. The other ship shall go to Newmoon Island. I will witness Shiny Cresselia being captured with my own eyes!" The man, apperently named Ghetsis, laughs once again and walks out of the room with the grunt following behind him.

**Shadow Moon's POV**

_**"Soon, both Shiny Cresselia and Darkrai shall be Team Plasma's...no...mine...ALL MINE!"**_

"So, Team Plasma, huh? Must be a new evil organization." I say as I eavesdrop from the shadows of Newmoon Island. "Let's see what else this "Lord Ghetsis" has to say..."

_**"Good. The other ship shall go to Newmoon Island. I will witness Shiny Cresselia being captured with my own eyes!"**_

"Oh no...Lunar is going to be in more trouble than I will! I have to go to Fullmoon Island to protect my sister!" I start to float off to Fullmoon Island. However...

"Hey look! It's Darkrai! GET IT!" A Team Plasma grunt yells as the large jet extends giant robot arms towards me.

"Focus Blast!" I call in Pokemon Language, in an attempt to blast the arms away. The attack misses, and the arms' fingers form a cage around me. Then I get shocked by a dark electricity.

"Got it! Great job, guys! Can't wait to report this to Lord Ghetsis!" The same Plasma Grunt cheers.

I float in the air weakly, supremely weakened by that electricity attack. I use telepathy to warn Lunar Moon.

_"L-Lunar Moon..."_

**Lunar Moon's POV**

_"L-Lunar Moon..." _Shadow Moon calls to me, sounding weak.

_"S-Shadow Moon? Are you feeling okay?" _I asked worriedly.

_"My sister...I am unfortunately under capture by this group called Team Plasma. Their leader, Ghetsis, is coming to capture you. I am unable to protect you...I am sorry, my sister."_

_"Shadow...I'll try to save you! Don't worry! After I defeat this Team Plasma I'll come and get yo-" _I say, but is interupted by the sound of loud ships.

_"They're here. I'll stay with you via telepathy. Now, hide!" _Shadow says.

I scurry towards the forest of Fullmoon Island. I try to blend in with the darkness the best as I can, but due to the fact that I am always sparkling (I'm a Shiny Pokemon after all), it was somewhat difficult to hide.

The man that Shadow was talking about, Ghetsis, walks off the ship with many hooded grunts behind him. "Now, where would Shiny Cresselia be? GRUNTS! SEARCH FOR IT!"

"YES SIR!" The grunts start to search through the clearing, and eventually they got to the forest part where I was at.

_"Sister, if you get a chance without getting caught, try using an Icy Wind." _Shadow Moon recommends a move.

_"Icy Wind? Why?"_

_"Remember? Every time Icy Wind hits an opponent, they slow down. Could be useful if you use it on the ship and the grunts."_

_"Great idea Shadow! I will give it a try."_

I quickly escape my hiding spot in the bushes before anyone could catch me, and then sneak behind the ship.

"Icy Wind!" I call the move in Pokemon language as a cold blast of wind hits the ship and some of the grunts guarding the ship.

"WHAT THE-?!" One of the grunts standing guard screams. The ice freezes the ship's motors and a door that I predicted to be the capturing door.

"THERE IT IS! GET IT!" Ghetsis screams out his order while pointing at me.

The grunts pull out a special kind of gun from their belts; and point them at me.

_"Quick! Use Icy Wind again!" _Shadow rushes.

"Icy Wind!" I call out again, this time hitting the grunts, freezing the guns and themselves.

"JUST GREAT. NOW WE HAVE NOTHING TO CAPTURE SHINY CRESSELI- Wait...MEN! TO THE SHIP!" Ghetsis screams again, almost ruining his own voice.

"YES SIR!"

They all get inside the ship, and somehow the motors were able to start up. I guess I didn't freeze them enough. But the good thing was...I freezed the capturing doors enough so that they couldn't open.

Then I heard a sound of screeching Staraptors, and what seems to be the calling of orders in the distance. But one of them caught my attention.

"Latias! Use Thunderbolt!" Called a girl in the distance.

Latias? The Eon Pokemon, who is also a Legendary Pokemon? How could that be?

_"Lunar Moon! From what I see, Pokemon Rangers are trying to break the cage I am in! One of them has a Latias in with them too!" _Shadow solves my wonders.

"Grunts! Launch the Capture Missiles!" Ghetsis calls out as a grunt pushes a button.

"I don't think so!" The same girl on the Latias flies over, with a boy about her age following her on a Staraptor.

"Latias! Use Dragon Pulse on those missiles!"

"Dragon Pulse!" Latias calls, in understandable language this time (That is because of the fact that they are both Pokemon). That one Dragon Pulse destroyed all of the missiles, in one hit!

"Lunar Moon!" Shadow floats towards me. "Are you okay?"

"Yes...I am. It seems that all of Team Plasma's focus is on right now is the Pokemon Rangers...who are saving us." I say in response.

"GRAAA! LAUNCH ALL THE MISSILES! AT ONCE!" Ghetsis barks out the order.

"B-but sir! We can't do that! The system may malfunction!" One of the grunts say worried.

"I DON'T CARE! ALL I WANT IS SHINY CRESSELIA AND DARKRAI! NOW, LAUNCH!"

The missiles are all launched at once...at both Shadow Moon and I.

"Shadow Moon! Lunar Moon!" The girl on the Latias yells. Hold on a second...Did she just say our names?

"Latias! Finish Team Plasma! Use Draco Meteor!" The girl says to her Latias.

"Mukuhawk! **(That is my actual Staraptor's nickname by the way) **Use Protect on all of us except Team Plasma!" The boy calls out to the Staraptor.

"Protect!"

"Draco Meteor!"

A storm of dragon-powered rocks fall through the area, and all the missiles were shot down. The rocks also rained on the ship, causing many dents and broken ship fins.

"UGH! We'll retreat for now...BUT WE'LL GET YOU BACK POKEMON RANGERS! I WILL GET THE SHINY CRESSELIA AND DARKRAI!" Ghetsis screams for one last time, as the Plasma Ship flies away.

"Is everyone okay? Kellyn? Lunar Moon and Shadow Moon?" The girl asks, mentioning our names again.

"Yeah, both Mukuhawk and I are okay. Let's all talk on the ground." The boy, whose name is Kellyn, says, while landing Mukuhawk in Fullmoon Island's clearing.

At the ground floor, Shadow then floats in front of me, preparing an attack in his hands. "Who are you?" He asks in the scariest voice I have ever heard. The girl sighs.

"I know you don't know us, Shadow Moon, and you want to protect your sister. But we are not threats to you. We are not here to capture you or hurt you."

_"Shadow Moon...You did say that if someone were to help us...They would have to actually help us and also know our names for us to trust them...They do know our names..." _I mentally say, reminding him.

_"I know, my sister, but I am taking precaution, just in case if they are lying." _Shadow Moon says mentally.

"My name is Foxy, and this is my Latias. Over there on Mukuhawk, my Staraptor, is Kellyn. We are both Pokemon Rangers." The girl, now named Foxy, introduces.

_"Shadow, please let me speak a question." _I request.

_"Alright, sister. Just be careful with your words."_

"So...Latias...Is it really you? The Eon Pokemon, a Legendary Relative, Latias?"

"Yes, it is me. However, I am not being controlled by Foxy. I am helping her perform her Ranger duties better."

Shadow Moon, still speaking with his frightening voice, asks: "How...How do you know both of our names? You didn't tell your human friends, did you Latias?"

Latias shakes her head. "No...Foxy found out herself. You told her." This takes Shadow Moon by surprise.

"W-we told her...? But how?"

"When Foxy found out about the news that Team Plasma was planning an attack on you, you sent out a call. This call was sent all over the world...until it hit the right person. Who was Foxy. She learned your names once it hit her." Kellyn explains.

"I see..." Shadow Moon ponders for a minute.

_"Shadow, can we trust them now? Besides...I know what all this business of sending a call is about...We both sent it." _I ask again.

_"Hmm...We shall trust them. We shall go with them to see if they are good people or not. If they are not...Then I will erase their memories. Is that a deal, my sister?"_

_"E-erase? I guess...Let's go with them." _I agree, but is scared by the erase part.

"We shall go with you. By observing your actions, I may grow to trust you." Shadow Moon says, finally agreeing with the Rangers.

* * *

"And that's the legend! Or rather...the story." I say, taking a deep breath.

"Ah, yes. That is the end of the legend. After a little while of staying with the Rangers, I agreed for them to capture us by using Pokeballs. We of course, still have the choice if we want to be released or not." Shadow Moon sighs while sitting next to his sister.

_**Um...Shadow Moon, Lunar Moon, I'm pretty sure that the readers don't know where you are...**_

"Oh!" I say in surprise. "Your right! Currently, both Shadow Moon and I are with the rest of Foxy's Pokemon Team! And we're at the Almia Ranger Union."

"Yo!" Hakuhyo, Foxy's Weavile greets.

"There's Hakuhyo the Weavile, Sunshine the Roserade, Chomp the Shiny Garchomp, Raptor the Skarmory, Bliss the Blissey, Nitrokill "Nitro" the Shiny Gengar, and of course, Latias!"

"Yep! Don't forget the rest of the Rangers too!" Foxy cheers while peering through the door.

"I don't know why the story is called "The Legend of Lunar Moon"...shouldn't it also have Shadow Moon's name in it? Like "The Legend of Shadow Moon"? **(A.N. That is a BIG hint right there! XD)**" Nitro asks.

"Nitro! Shh!" Foxy shushes the Gengar. "That will come...somewhat soon."

"WHAT? Do you mean...that there will be a story sequel call- OUCH!" Nitro starts to say, then gets whacked by Sunshine. Somehow.

"Nitro! Don't give out random spoilers!" Sunshine says.

"Why did you have to whack me though? I'm a Ghost Type Pokemon! A move like Doubleslap shouldn't hurt me!" Nitro protests.

"But that wasn't a Doubleslap...that was just a regular whack..."

"Alright guys! Let's just settle down! We gotta end the story!" Foxy shouts.

I sigh. I was getting used to this. I still miss Fullmoon Island, my home, sometimes...But Foxy takes me there a lot! Hmm...I guess that's all for now! Goodbye from everyone, and Shadow Moon and I, Lunar Moon!

* * *

**Foxy: Yay! The story's done!**

**Lunar Moon: Um...Foxy, I'm pretty sure I don't exist in your game yet...You're still working on soft reseting?**

**Foxy: Yeah...Why won't you appear easily? T_T**

**Lunar Moon: It's not my fault, Foxy...It's the Platinum game's fault.**

**Foxy: At least don't roam around the region...**

**Shadow Moon: Well, at least I exist! Without a nickname since the name's fixed in...**

**Nitro: Poor, poor, Shadow. And is there still going to be a sequ- OWWWW!**

**Sunshine: Nitro...Foxy already told you not to talk about that...**

**Nitro: WHAT WAS THAT?! AN EXTRASENSORY?!**

**Sunshine: How correct you are...**

**Nitro: ...**

**Foxy: Haha! Thanks for reading everyone! And please review! If you do, you get a virtual Lunar Moon (Shiny Cresselia) plush!**

**Lunar Moon: Ooh, may I please have one, Foxy?**

**Foxy: Sure! -hands Lunar a Shiny Cresselia plush-**

**Lunar Moon: Yay! Thanks Foxy!**

**Shadow Moon: Now where are those Shadow Moon (Darkrai) plushes...**


End file.
